heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Westley
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not tamper with the coding on this page ---- Westley's :AGE: 10.5 :GENDER: male :TRIBE: Sand/Sky :JOB: photographer :COLOR: amber Information :MOTHER: Ginger :FATHER: Falcon :PARTNER: Von :PET(S): Mulan (wolf) :CREATOR: me :CODER: me again :ARTIST: tis i Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Semper quis lectus nulla at volutpat diam ut venenatis. Ac feugiat sed lectus vestibulum mattis ullamcorper. Sit amet est placerat in egestas. Lectus proin nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a condimentum. Imperdiet massa tincidunt nunc pulvinar sapien et. Mauris cursus mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Quis risus sed vulputate odio ut enim. Augue neque gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac. Ornare arcu dui vivamus arcu felis. Aliquam etiam erat velit scelerisque in. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Semper quis lectus nulla at volutpat diam ut venenatis. Ac feugiat sed lectus vestibulum mattis ullamcorper. Sit amet est placerat in egestas. Lectus proin nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a condimentum. Imperdiet massa tincidunt nunc pulvinar sapien et. Mauris cursus mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Quis risus sed vulputate odio ut enim. Augue neque gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac. Ornare arcu dui vivamus arcu felis. Aliquam etiam erat velit scelerisque in. Skillset * Photographer's Eye * Empathy * Fire Breath * Poisonous Barb Relationships * Von - partner; very positive relationship * Ginger - very negative relationship * Falcon - neutral relationship * Name - relation History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Semper quis lectus nulla at volutpat diam ut venenatis. Ac feugiat sed lectus vestibulum mattis ullamcorper. Sit amet est placerat in egestas. Lectus proin nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a condimentum. Imperdiet massa tincidunt nunc pulvinar sapien et. Mauris cursus mattis molestie a iaculis at erat. Quis risus sed vulputate odio ut enim. Augue neque gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac. Ornare arcu dui vivamus arcu felis. Aliquam etiam erat velit scelerisque in. Trivia * Westley has a case of central heterochromia. * text * text * text Tap on Westley's profile picture to access his entire page! Category:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Stuff